Drunken Dares and Truthful Results
by The.Rayvenwolves
Summary: Natsu thought Lucy wanted to date him and gets rejected. For Gray. After a few days Gray feels bad and while drunk during a guild party decides he's going to help Natsu get laid as an apology. His method? Truth or Dare. Yet it works! Natsu x Cana. ONE-SHOT (NO ACTUAL SEX SCENE, IT'S JUST IMPLIED).


S.R: Well this is going to be fun. This is the only 'fluff' story I came up with during the last month.

Natsu: Why is it going to be fun? Do I get to punch something?

S.R: It'll be fun because it's Truth or Dare.

Natsu: But isn't that a bit over done?

S.R: I don't know. Probably. But hey the pairing is different at least.

Natsu: Me and Erza? I think that's been done as a Truth of Dare fic already.

S.R: No. You and Cana. Oh, and because I need to say this before I forget:

I DO NOT OWN FAIR TAIL OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

Natsu: With that out of the way we should probably move on to the story.

* * *

"Natsu, shut up and let me help you get laid."

Gray said as he slung an arm over his pink haired friends shoulder. His words an attempt to get the Dragon Slayer to calm down and stop shouting now that the party was dying down. Though all he really did was cause the pink haired man to recoil slightly at the smell of booze as Gray was very, very drunk.

"The hell are you on about popscicle?"

"the party is winding down so you don't need to shout…"

Gray commented as he winced while Natsu practically screamed in his ear.

"Still, what does me getting some have to do with that?"

"It doesn't…"

Shaking his head at Natsu's stupidity Gray mumbled his response, his words only slightly slurred despite the fact he was far more drunk than he normally would be after a guild party. Something that surprised Natsu since Gray was typically hard to understand when he got drunk.

"Why do you want to help me anyway? I mean we may be best friends, but I think this is the first time we've ever acted like it without being threatened by Erza."

Natsu asked, quickly glancing towards the drunk red head as he mentioned her name. He let out a small sigh of relief when she didn't even so much as twitch in reaction to being mentioned. Gray nodded, having already known Natsu would point it out.

"Well… I feel bad that Lucy rejected you. For me. So it's more of an apology."

Gray spoke, then winced again as he reminded himself of the reason things hadn't quite been the same between him and Natsu for the last few days. Their fights weren't as playful, and had been ending with Natsu tossing him into someone else before walking away. Natsu winced at the reminder as well, though he sighed after a moment.

"Look, I'm over it already. Also I'm sorry I was a little harder on you than normal."

Natsu answered. Truthfully the only reason he'd been harsh towards Gray for the past few days was because Lucy had been mean with her rejection. He really hadn't wanted to ask her, but given how mush she relied on him, Natsu thought it was what the blonde wanted so he resigned himself to it. But not only did she say no, she ranted saying 'Who would want to date a childish, moron like you?' That was what bothered him, and he vented the hurt on Gray, because he knew his friend could handle it.

"You might be over it, but I'm not. Honestly if it weren't for Mira breathing down my neck I would have been much harsher when I rejected Lucy. So just let me help you okay?"

Grumbling Natsu bit out a 'Fine' as an answer. He couldn't really find it in himself to stay mad at Gray for something that the **Ice Make** mage had no control over. Not to mention the fact that Natsu was actually happy that Lucy didn't want to date him. But Natsu agreed mostly because he was slightly curious as to what his drunk friend was planning. It also helped that the **Celestial Spirit** mage had been at home the past few days working on her book, so she wasn't there for the party.

"Good. Now here's the plan. We get Mira, Cana, Lisanna, and Juvia so Erza doesn't kill me for rejecting Lucy for her despite the fact I panicked and just used Juvia's name. Maybe Laxus, but we want as few guys as possible so you don't get any competition."

"Alright, why do we need all of them though?"

"Because we're going to use a game of Truth or Dare to get you laid."

Natsu shook his head at that, laughing at how simple of a plan Gray had come up with. Though he knew he wouldn't have been able to think of a better one. Gray however was just thinking about why he listed those people in particular. Mira because he wasn't suicidal enough to prevent her from getting the chance to find a topic to gossip about later. Lisanna, because she was probably going to be the one that made his plan succeed, since everyone in the guild knew about her crush on Natsu. Cana, Juvia, and Erza were all back up choices if Lisanna ended up being too embarrassed to do anything, plus only having four players for Truth or Dare would make the game end a bit too fast.

"This is so stupid, there is no way it will work. But I'll go along with it since it'll be funny at least."

Since Natsu agreed to his plan Gray grabbed Cana, Lisanna, and Juvia, while Natsu woke up Erza. The pink haired mage went to get Mira to join in but was stopped by Laxus. The blonde man was slightly buzzed since he had a bit to drink, but he was no where near as trashed as Gray was.

"Pretty sure Gajeel and Wendy heard you and Gray. Unless their asleep. I think it'll be a good laugh so I'll join in."

"Yeah I figured you guys would hear. But I knew you guys wouldn't make a big deal about it."

With that the two nodded at each other once, before Natsu continued on his way to the bar while Laxus moved towards the table where Gray had gathered everyone.

"Hey Mira, Gray had the idea to play Truth or Dare, you want in or not?"

"And miss a chance to get some new gossip material? Of course I'm in."

Natsu wasn't surprised to hear her reason for wanting to be part of the game, he just smiled as she followed him back to the table. Though he sighed as he noticed she was a bit drunk as well.

"Okay now that everyone is here. Let's spin this bottle to see who goes first."

Gray said as he grabbed an empty bottle from the next table over. He set it on their own table and spun, it blurred for a few seconds before slowing down and coming to a stop. The bottle was pointing at Mira.

"Oooh. Let's see…. Erza truth or dare?"

Mira said after a moment of thought. No one was surprised to see her zero in on her former rival first, a few of them having already expected to see a partial return of the she devil. After the whole Tower of Heaven incident Erza opened up more to the guild, but Natsu was the only one not surprised when the red headed knight chose truth.

"If you had to kiss someone in the guild who would it be?"

Since she didn't think she'd have a better opportunity to find out, Mira went straight to the embarrassing question first.

"I'm not sure… Mayb-"

Erza started to say before she face planted into the table alseep. Lisanna gently shook Erza's arm, hoping that she'd still be drunk if it managed to rouse her once more. But nothing happened. Natsu even poked at her cheek but that didn't get a reaction either.

"Damn… She gets a pass this time. But I will find out next time."

Mira said with a frown, but it quickly turned to a smile when Gray suggested she try again with someone else.

"Okay, how about you Cana? Truth or dare?"

"I pick ***hic*** dare."

A twinkle came to Mira's eyes. Gray shuddered as he realized that getting Mira involved in Truth or Dare might have been a bad idea. But then he thought it might help his plan to get Natsu laid, so he smiled, happy a plan of his would work.

"Well then. I dare you to pick someone at the table and sit in their lap for the remainder of the game."

Lisanna gasped, Laxus went wide eyed, Gray choked, Natsu blinked rapidly, and Juvia whispered to herself she wished that she had been the one dared so that she could climb into Gray's lap. None of them were expecting Mira to try and stir things up that quickly. But Cana just tilted her head in thought, before standing up. She moved from the side of the table that she shared with Lisanna, Mira, and Gray, to the other and settled down in Natsu's lap.

At that everyone reacted in the same way they had to Mira's dare. Except Gray covered his mouth to hide a smirk, and Mira giggled like a school girl who had just found something interesting.

"It's my turn now right?"

Cana slurred, getting a nod from Gray. The brunette just turned to face Lisanna dead on after it was confirmed to be her turn.

"Lisanna, truth or dare?"

"Uh..."

The younger girl just froze, scared of the fact she was put on the spot. Eventually with a prompting poke from her older sister Lisanna spoke up.

"Truth. I pick truth."

"How do you… How do you feel about the fact I'm in Natsu's lap?"

Laxus and Gray nearly spit out their drinks at the question. Juvia just tilted her head confusedly, while Mira squeezed Lisanna's hand after shooting Cana a glare. Natsu internally screamed as he realized things could take a very bad turn.

"W-well. I'm a bit… a bit jealous to be honest."

The youngest one at the table squeaked out. The table was silent at that, everyone letting Lisanna recompose herself before finding her target. Laxus answered with dare when she'd asked. Since she wasn't as… pushy as her older sister her dare for the blonde man was simple. He had to hug his grandfather for fifteen minutes straight. Which was funny because before he even got the chance to explain it was for a dare the master had run away from him. Laxus had to use his **Lightning Body** spell to catch the guild master in order to hug him.

When Laxus finally returned to the table he turned to Cana, who asked for another dare. '_Mira isn't going to be happy with me, but I don't think Lisanna has the guts to make a move even if dared._' The **Lightning** mage thought to himself, having decided that it would be funny to see if they could make Gray's plan work. With Cana being in the pink haired man's lap already she was the best option.

"Since you're sitting in his lap already, I dare you to share a drink with Natsu."

Being very careful not to piss Mira off too much, Laxus settled on building up to something that would push Natsu and Cana together, even if it was only for a night. But the way she completed his dare had him spluttering. Gray was just as shocked. Mira gasped and Lisanna nearly cried, while Juvia wished Gray would do the same with her.

Cana had taken a huge swig of her drink before rotating her upper body. Leaning down to his face, Cana cupped Natsu's cheeks before bringing her lips to his. Despite his shock Natsu did kiss back, opening his mouth unintentionally, which let her pour the drink from her mouth into his.

When they finally recovered from Cana's actions Gray pointed out that it was Natsu's turn since Cana had already had her turn.

"Um… Truth or dare Mira?"

"Truth."

"Why don't you try and play match maker with me like you do everyone else in the guild?"

Natsu was genuinely curious, which is why he asked. Gray thought it was a good question, as he didn't know the answer either but it would help him figure out how to stay on her good side. Laxus rolled his eyes, having already known the answer. But Lisanna turned to her older sister, having an inkling on why, just needing to hear Mira confirm or deny it. Yet Mira didn't say a word. She didn't want to explain that it was because he was too dense when it came to relationships, especially with her little sister being right next to her.

When no answer came Natsu gave her an out, not wanting the game to end since it was actually fairly entertaining. With his turn over it became Gray's turn. Even though he knew that he started the game to help Natsu, Gray was confused over Cana's choice during her dare from Mira, so he targeted her.

"Cana, truth or dare?"

"***hic*** Truth this time."

"Why did you choose to sit in Natsu's lap for Mira's dare?"

Cana smiled at that, laughing softly.

"Isn't it obvious? He's the one with the warmest lap, which means this would be the most comfortable lap to sit in."

Even though she was drunk like normal, and slightly slurring her words, everyone clearly understood her, and a few of them face palmed at the fact they had expected something else. But unnoticed by everyone was the twinkle in her eye that meant there was more that she wasn't sharing.

After that the game progressed quickly, entertaining all of them. Gray, and Laxus both forgetting about the fact they were trying to help Natsu get laid and instead just enjoying the game itself. When things finally slowed down and the game came to a close Mira and Lisanna shooed everyone away so they could begin cleaning up the guild. Laxus took off for his own home. Gray escorted Juvia and home. Natsu and Cana were left to take Erza with them. Mostly because Natsu had decided to walk Cana back to her dorm at Fairy Hills and Erza also needed to be sent to her dorm.

"Hey Natsu… I've got one more dare for you."

Cana spoke up as they walked towards Fairy Hills, Erza piggy backed on Natsu's back.

"Okay?"

"Let's drop Erza off, and you take me back to your place. That's my dare for you."

Natsu froze in shock. He nearly dropped Erza, but a groan from her as her weight shifted around against his back helped Natsu stop himself from dropping her. Cana giggled at his reaction before speaking again, with a grin tugging at her cheeks.

"I dare you to take me back to your place."

Natsu blushed at his thoughts, as he started moving once more. He didn't say anything to Cana, as he tried to figured out if he should or not. Mostly because he was scared. After all Natsu was the only one still sober. Everyone else was drunk thanks to the party, but Natsu as the Fire Dragon Slayer was completely immune to the effects of alcohol. But Natsu had learned that people sometimes react badly to things they did while drunk. Plus he was scared of how others would react if they knew.

As the battle warred in his head they drew closer and closer to Fairy Hills. The lady that ran the dorms, took Erza from him and turned to Cana, confused to see her just standing there. But when Natsu turned to head for his home without a word, Cana followed him. Though she did wink at the dorm matron, letting the older woman know she was going to be okay. Natsu sighed at the fact she followed him but he didn't stop her. When they reached his home in the forest he turned.

"Cana, I'm asking you honestly here. Are you still sober enough to remember this tomorrow?"

"Yup. I drink so much it's become practically impossible for me to get blackout drunk."

She answered, slurring less than she had while they were playing Truth or Dare earlier. Natsu sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to regret this, but… I'm going to trust that you are still sober enough to stop me from doing something you don't want me too, or something you'd regret when completely sober."

With that he led the brunette into his house.

**The Next Morning**

Natsu tried to roll sideways in his bed as light streamed through the window onto his face. But he found that he couldn't move. When he opened his eyes and saw the naked form of Cana next to him, holding his arm close to her body, he sighed.

"Mm… five more minutes Natsu..."

Cana mumbled at the sound as she moved closer to his side. Which told Natsu several things. One she was partially awake like he was. Two, she wasn't kidding when she said it was almost impossible for her to get blackout drunk. And three, Cana really liked to cuddle.

"Normally I wouldn't mind letting you have those five minutes… But now that you're completely sober. I need to know that you don't regret last night. Mostly because if you do I need to either run, or pray to god that no one tries to kill me."

Natsu said as he used his free hand to smack his face in an effort to wake himself up a bit more. After all if he needed to flee, it would be better to be fully awake so he didn't accidentally run into something he didn't notice. Since she knew he was serious by the tone Cana yawned and forced herself to move a bit. She sat up to face him face to face as she spoke.

"Natsu, I never do anything I regret. Ever. Not even while drunk. Also who said I was drunk when we got here last night?"

But Natsu just looked at her, he recalled how much she had to drink while they were playing Truth or Dare after all. She could tell by the look, that he didn't believe her.

"Macao and Wakaba taught me this trick to sober yourself up by circulating your magic through your body. It's part of why I can drink so much. I used it a few times while we were playing Truth or Dare, and during our walk here last night. I might not have been completely and totally sober when we got Erza back to Fairy Hills, but by the time we got here I was."

"So you were faking it? Why?"

"Would you have believed that I could sober up completely in the span of ten to fifteen minutes given how much I drank during the party last night?"

Nodding that it made sense Natsu prompted her once more for an answer of why.

"Well… Everyone knows Lisanna has a thing for you. But I got tired of waiting for her to make a move so I made my own. I'll have to apologize to her later."

"Huh?"

Even though they were face to face, Cana grabbed his cheeks and pulled their faces even closer together so she could look him in the eye.

"Lisanna isn't the only one with feelings for you. But since she's been in love with you longer I didn't do anything. She didn't make her move and I got tired of waiting. Last night was me, claiming you as mine. Okay?"

Natsu just nodded, unsure of the whole situation even though Cana just explained it to him. Even though the brunette knew Natsu had no idea and was just nodding along because she was being a little scary, Cana smiled. Pulling his face to hers she locked lips with him, hoping that he'd get the message. Though she thought to herself that she wouldn't mind kissing him senseless, or even repeating last nights events if she had to, in order for Natsu to understand. Eventually they broke apart for air. Natsu let out a breathe as he decided to let Cana know the full truth.

"I'm not that dense and oblivious about Lisanna's feelings. I just never returned them. Actually the first time she tried to say she was my 'wife' it was just the two of us and I rejected her. I told her flat out, that I didn't like her that way, but she said she'd make me fall for her and be the one to confess… That's probably why she hasn't 'made her move' as you said earlier."

"But you never said anything when she'd call herself your 'wife' at the guild?"

"Because Mira would kill me for breaking Lisanna's heart, and Erza would kill me for not being a gentleman about it."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

Cana said after learning why Natsu went along with Lisanna. But then she chuckled.

"You haven't said anything about me claiming that your mine."

Natsu smiled softly.

"If I'm yours then you are mine."

Cana smiled, and kissed him once more.

"That works for me."

* * *

S.R: This is a one-shot. No matter how many of you review asking for Gildarts reaction. Hell I want to know his reaction to. But that would mean another chapter, which means this can't be a one-shot. And two chapters is too short for a story. Plus, This is just the first of a few different stories that will have Natsu and Cana together that I'm working on (as a single pairing. **AU: The Pride of Dragons** will have her as part of the harem). So there will be plenty of chances to see Gildarts reaction to Natsu dating Cana.


End file.
